Talk:Wearying Strike
I would assume this used to be Exhausting Strike. --Fyren 00:10, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Same image, definitely. --Fyren 00:11, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Good catch. Lets wait a few hours and see which page needs to be updated. (T/ ) 00:12, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::It's actually up now. You can go see. There was no patch. --Fyren 00:13, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::::No changes are showing up for me... (T/ ) 00:14, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Correction, I can see the skills but I cannot create a Paragon/Dervish. Exhausting Strikes name didnt change but keep in mind it still might. Onslaught shows up as Celerity. (T/ ) 00:21, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Hmm...would the Weakness refresh every time you use this? I wonder if +25 every two seconds + 33% of your normal damage output would be worth it. Arshay Duskbrow 20:20, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :avitar of melandru would solve ur weakness problem. AngelOfChaos 13:56, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::or plauge touch to cover the deep wound with your weakness (I noted that in the entry since I think it's kinda a big deal) Jmz 13:18, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::plauge touch would have 2 be used after every use of this skill. I think spaming it due to its large damage bonus and low energy cost would work nice. I think avitar of melandru would keep the draw back of this skill from happening. plauge touch could work better if you are not intending on spamming this skill, maby even use it for attacker management. AngelOfChaos 13:24, 31 October 2006 (CST) For some reason I find it quite easy to spam this and plague- especially when using Avatar of Dwayna. 24.225.240.210 08:11, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::What the hell, isn't this better than Eviserate? Ditto with Reaper's Sweep.--Silk Weaker 02:54, 5 November 2006 (CST) :: Well, this causes weakness, and reaper's needs them to be below 50%. But yes, it seems a little too close in worth with Eviserate.--Randomguy Did this used to have a 2 second recharge? --Cursed Condemner 21:50, 18 February 2007 (CST) :ANet updated some skills, this is one of them. They increased the recharge time on it.--Whizkidos 07:03, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Template incompatible with quick reference I would put this under the template page, but no one will see it there. Wearying Strike is currently the only skill that gives both the user a condition and the target a condition, weakness and deep wound respectively. This is incompatible with the quick reference templates for those conditions because skills are simplified to say who the skill targets and applies a condition to, not specifically what condition, just a'' condition. This causes a problem, because Wearying Strike causes two different conditions for two different targets. The generic form doesn't work. So either the templates for the quick reference pages must be changed (see note) as well as the skill templates for all the other skills that cause those conditions '''OR' Wearying Strike needs a special template to use in those quick reference pages. I hope this post is coherent. Note: Template:Skill box inflict deep wound and Template:Skill box inflict weakness : note the use of a generic "inflictconditiontarget" --72.194.109.3 02:05, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::I know about this problem, im trying to make a solution without rewriting all the pages. -- Xeon 02:15, 20 January 2007 (CST) O I C WHUT U DID THAR! allows you to reap the benefits 17:53, 19 May 2008 (UTC) : Hee-Lair-Eee-oos-- - (Talk/ ) 18:00, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Note The note was perfectly fine, not to mention correct. Why did you change it? King Neoterikos 05:13, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I am reverting because the note was valid and the reason to remove the note was flimsy (not everything revolves around spikes and the note was correct). King Neoterikos 05:15, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hey man, the note was removed because it doesn't work well with any of those things. The current note is an opinion anyway man, it's just it's a bad opinion man. Let's take a look at Signet of Malice, the best option of the two. You whack them with your deep wound man, then you wait for aftercast, then you use your quarter second signet, then you have another aftercast to wait man. Even if you are not spiking, that's a full second where you can't be attacking man. That's just reducing your damage because you can't be attacking for one out of every 6 seconds. 17% damage reduction including armor ignoring damage reduction, that's a pretty heavy penalty man, even if you aren't spiking. That's assuming it all works man and no conditions come to cover it in the intervening time. It's even worse with Plague Touch man, that's about a 30% damage reduction, that nufflifies the healing reduction benefit of the deep wound man and that's pretty bad man, it means you shouldn't have even used the skill man. What's the basis for your opinion that it's a good combination man? If you want to use it without one of the two skills that remove it instantly with no disadvantage, that's good man, if you don't, get someone exteral to you who isn't a damage dealer like a monk or a healer or something to remove it for you man so the damage doesn't drop. No distinguishing features 08:21, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Plague Touch synergises well with ANY self condition inflicting skills. That is reason enough to warrant a note. Your damage is going to be severly hampered if you don't get rid of the weakness because your damage will be reduced. The note does NOT say you MUST use them, only that they synergise well. The current note is not a bad opinion, it is a fact: versatile condition transfer skills work well with this; not only do you remove weakness from yourself (which is a condition hampering your damage, making your point about spiking/attacking moot), but you inflict it on the target, all in your own doing. Your statistics are also flawed because you failed to compare them to attacking while under the effects of weakness, which is a flat out 66% reduction, more than either of your suggested statistics. The note stays. King Neoterikos 08:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Except a 30% damage reduction defeats the purpose of using Wearying Strike at all man. You would have been better off using any other attack skill. The bonus damage is low. Using Wearying Strike as a source of weakness outside of Contagionway is bad advice man, it's a very poor source of weakness that is single target with low duration long casting time Weakness. A better combination would be Enfeebling Blood or Enfeeble with Pious Assault man and no one runs that because it is stupid man. No distinguishing features 09:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Plague Touch would cover the Deep Wound. Valid combo is valid. 14:25, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Aftercast, defeats purpose of spike. (T/ ) 14:27, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, that's why no one uses spells in spikes. Teamplay more? 14:27, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::EXACTLY Man. Get your mate to remove weakness from you so you can keep killing bro. No point covering a deep wound anyway man, you want to kill something when you have applied a deep wound, it should already be dead man. Stopping to apply weakness just slows you down. No distinguishing features 14:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Use Pious Assault (or Wounding Strike/Reaper's Sweep) so cosplay becomes unnecessary? (T/ ) 14:30, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Cosplay is always necessary. 14:34, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You guys seem pretty weird man, but that's ok, I can be cool with that bro, but I don't see how 30% of yout time is worth a cover condition bro. No distinguishing features 14:36, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::How about taking Plague Sending to wreak havoc on the backline? >:D 14:38, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::How about you ask that necromancer bro you know to whip it off you man? He can do what he likes with it, he probably has those skills anyway to deal with the other stuff man. I don't think Plague Touch is going to be the only condition removal in your team bro. No distinguishing features 14:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::If you've got a balanced team, then you should be using Wounding Strike. I would never take Wearying outside of RA (or Avalandru builds). 14:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::You should never use it without Assassin's Remedy or Avatar of Melandru man, that's the point man. That's why the bad notes that want you to waste your time on aftercast after every Wearying Strike every 6 seconds should be removed man. I'm glad you understand bro, this King guy doesn't seem to get it. No distinguishing features 14:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well math is math. Remember, though, that your figures only hold true if the user spams Wearying on recharge- and the wasted time is somewhat mitigated if Wearying happens to kill your opponent. 14:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Why wouldn't you want to be applying a deep wound on recharge bro? It's the best condition in the game. That's why you take an energy based deep wound bro, to spam it man. Also if you kill your target, then you can't remove the weakness with Signet of Malice and you need to go find a new target to use Plague Touch. I'll also point out man, that if you killed someone with a deep wound then you wasted the deep wound as you need to trigger a deep wound to kill something bro, they can't kill on their own, that's why you don't want to use skill with aftercast immediately after your deep wound bro. No distinguishing features 15:08, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::You can always swing your weakened scythe to update their health and kill them. 15:10, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Then why take self condition removal at all bro? No distinguishing features 15:16, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::for lulz 15:18, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Oh, so the notes section on this wiki is for the lulz bro? That's cool bro, I know a lot of good jokes man. No distinguishing features 15:19, 5 February 2009 (UTC)